


Freckles, With Extra Icing

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, because felix is here so of course someone is getting verbally humiliated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Ashe may have just found his kink.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Freckles, With Extra Icing

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme fill~](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1229532)
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

The first time it happened, Ashe was practically begging for it.

“Don’t push yourself, Ashe,” Dedue had warned, but Ashe paid him no mind. It was hard not to be over-enthusiastic. Ashe had fantasized about it, about taking someone else into his mouth, but he had never done it for  _ real _ before, and he wanted to do it all. How could he even  _ consider _ holding back when Dedue was making sounds like that—grunts, groans, the initial sigh when Ashe’s tongue hit his skin.

Dedue wasn’t overly-lengthy, but Ashe wasn’t used to having someone’s cock in his mouth, despite all of his practice. It was warm, a bit salty when he licked it, yet pleasant. He was proud to hear Dedue moan for him, despite his clumsy technique.

Ashe found himself nearly gagging on Dedue, trying to get him in deeper, deeper. He forced himself to relax, his hands on Dedue’s strong (yet slightly shaky) thighs. 

“Gods, Ashe. I’m close.”

_ Then I have to keep going. _

Finally, Dedue hit the back of his throat, and Ashe couldn’t help letting out a little whimper himself. It might have been that that set Dedue off. When Ashe felt Dedue grip his shoulder, almost to the point of hurting, he pulled off just in time for a rope of cum to shoot across his nose.

“Ah,” Ashe exclaimed, surprised but not displeased. He held himself in place, his hand steadily squeezing at the base of Dedue’s shaft. Ashe had finished on his own hand before, but that was nothing compared to  _ Dedue, _ coming undone and leaving the proof on Ashe’s flushed, freckled cheeks.

By the time Dedue was finished, Ashe had gotten a bit across his eye. He scooped it up with his fingers, then brought it to his mouth, almost without thinking. When he caught Dedue watching, he apologized, and oddly enough, Dedue apologized at the same time. Then, Dedue chuckled. “Why, may I ask, are you apologizing?”

“I-I was supposed to swallow it, wasn’t I? Sorry. I-I knew you were about to finish, but I didn’t...”

Dedue shook his head, kindness in his eyes. Or, perhaps it was a post-orgasm glow. “It makes no difference to me. You did well.”

Ashe smiled. Did he still look as winsome, with Dedue’s mess on his face...? “Don’t worry. I’ll be better next time.”

* * *

The second time it happened, Ashe hadn’t expected it at all. 

He’d been with Dedue a few times since, so he was growing more confident in his skill. More often than not, though, he was swallowing, or Dedue was finishing in his hand. So, it took him by surprise when the young prince of Faerghus opted to finish on his face.

Then again, he hadn’t really  _ opted _ to. It seemed more like he couldn’t control himself.

Again, Ashe had been working on his skill, and not just in the avenue of swallowing loads. He’d been trying to figure out how to maneuver his mouth around Dedue’s erection, perfecting the art of not using any teeth, figuring out how to suck and roll his tongue at the same time. Ashe was a little nervous when Dimitri propositioned him, wondering if the learning curve would be a little more difficult.

Fortunately for him, he was still good. Maybe  _ too _ good. Ashe could work Dedue over for a long while, until he lost track of time, but Dimitri was easy—or, perhaps just inexperienced. Ashe had barely tucked his hands into his own trousers before Dimitri’s voice started to crack, his gloved fingers rough against Ashe’s head.

“Oh—oh, Ashe!”

Ashe had been used to a  _ warning. _ Dedue would always let him know, either with his words or his body, but Dimitri had given him nothing at all. It was...a little hot, to know that he,  _ Ashe Ubert, _ a random thief off of the street, had sucked the prince of Faerghus into an orgasm in five minutes flat. 

On the other hand, he didn’t quite have the opportunity to show off his most important talent. Dimitri reflexively pushed Ashe’s head down, a bit rougher than Ashe was used to, and Ashe jerked backward. Dimitri still kept his hands in Ashe’s hair, though, and Ashe found himself in the same situation: on his knees, trying his hardest not to flinch as a load was emptied on his face. He licked his lips when a bit of Dimitri’s cum landed there, and he enjoyed the taste, but...he couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like, while it was still there. What it looked like, spread across his nose and his lashes and his freckles and—

_ Ah, that’s...I shouldn’t think about that, I guess. _

Ashe stroked Dimitri to a slow finish, moving closer as the stream slowed so that he could catch the rest with his lips. Dimitri’s right leg seemed to have an awful cramp. Or perhaps he had the jitters. Either way, Ashe was satisfied with his efforts, despite the rocky finish.

Dimitri sighed, dragging his hand across his face with a stupid grin. “Ashe, I’m...thank you. That was amazing.”

“No problem, Your Highness,” Ashe said, maybe a bit too casually.

“No, truly, you are—” Dimitri sat up a bit, freezing when his eyes landed on Ashe. Then, he panicked, patting himself down frantically before brandishing a handkerchief. “Ashe, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize that you—I mean, I thought that you had—your  _ face _ is—”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Your Highness. It’s just a little—”

“Please, allow me.”

As the handkerchief came towards his face, Ashe ducked back a little bit. Well, he’d worked hard for it, hadn’t he? It’d be a waste to just... “You don’t have to wipe it off.”

Dimitri startled, a dumbfounded look on his face. Then, he chuckled in disbelief. “I’m...sorry. Could you repeat that?”

_ Just like I thought. I’m definitely weird.  _ “...Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

* * *

The third time it happened, it was requested of him.

Dedue and Dimitri were more selfless, taking whatever Ashe gave them and never asking for more. They often asked for less. Sylvain, on the other hand, always had a plethora of directions and requests for Ashe, some debauched and some...

Still debauched, but fun.

He liked to do it in risky places, rather than in the comfort of his own bedroom like Dimitri and Dedue. That left little variety in their routine, but Ashe didn’t mind. He often used his hand on Sylvain, quickly jerking him off into a pilfered cloth or a handkerchief wherever Sylvain thought to do it. If any got on Ashe’s hand, Sylvain would lick it off, smiling around his fingers.

So, Ashe was rather surprised when Sylvain asked to finish on his face.

They were in a corner of the training grounds after dark, more discreet than some of the other places they’d pulled stunts at. Ashe wasn’t shocked at Sylvain’s daring. No, he was shocked at how ready he was to comply.

“You’re doing great, I’m right there,” Sylvain huffed. “Just need to see you on your knees, baby. C’mon.”

Ashe never got pet names from Dedue and Dimitri. Dedue was too stoic, Dimitri was too shy. So at the sound of that word,  _ baby, _ Ashe dropped to his knees like he was born to do it, still stroking Sylvain’s spit-slicked member all the while. “Like this?”

“Yeah, good, good, look up at me,” Sylvain said. Ashe was already doing that, though. He liked to watch his partner’s face. It was a bit disarming, though, to see them staring right back. But Sylvain seemed enamored with his face, and Ashe was...pleased, to say the least. “Goddess, Ashe, you’ve got pretty eyes. Such a pretty boy. Fuck!”

Ashe wasn’t caught off-guard. He was ready for it. He silently apologized to Sylvain for hiding those pretty pretty eyes of his, but he had to shut them, just to focus his attention on the spurts of cum landing on his face. He was stroking Sylvain with both hands at first, but he had to spare one for his erection. Ashe was a few lazy pumps away; he found himself cumming with Sylvain, right into his boxers, with the feeling only getting more intense for every burst of warmth that hit his face.

“Syl, more. More, please,” Ashe whispered. 

He quickly swallowed the parts that slipped into his mouth, then kept begging, until it was clear that Sylvain didn’t have any more to give. It was only then that he opened his eyes—but only the one that hadn’t been glued shut. Sylvain laughed breathlessly, almost in disbelief. “Ashe, I wish you could see this. The way you look right now, babe, all covered like that? Wish I could get a painting and hang it up on my wall.”

Ashe briefly considered asking Sylvain if he would finish on it every time he jerked off, putting a little extra icing on top. But that might have been too much, even for Sylvain. Instead, he mumbled, “Would you, now?”

“Sure would.” Then, he jerked his chin a bit, towards Ashe’s hand, which was—oh. He was still jerking himself off. “Looks like you wouldn’t mind it, huh?”

* * *

The fourth time it happened, it was Ashe who requested it.

Perhaps he’d chosen the wrong person to ask.

“I’m sorry, you want me to do _ what, _ exactly?”

“I-it’s not weird, is it? I’ve done it before. I’ve been told it, um, looks really nice, once you’ve done it. Not like I’ve ever seen it myself, but—”

“I’m sure people do it all the time. But it’s a little forward for you to  _ ask _ for it, don’t you think?”

“Maybe. But I figured I’d put it out there. W-we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I just...I saw you were close, so I asked.”

At least Dimitri, Dedue, and Sylvain were  _ nice. _ Felix was just difficult. Why would Ashe even open his mouth? Of course Felix was going to tease him for it.

_ But being teased isn’t all bad, either, is it? _

“Do what you want,” Felix said, his perpetual frown at its deepest. “You think I care where it goes?”

“Really? O-okay. Thank you,” Ashe breathed. Fuck, it had been a while. He wanted Felix to see him like that, completely wrecked and covered in cum, he wanted to be called pretty again, like Sylvain had said. He’d have to ask for a mirror, next time he was...with someone who wasn’t Felix, probably.

“It doesn’t matter to me either way,” Felix began, in a way that implied that it  _ definitely _ mattered to him, “but...you haven’t finished yet, have you?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Ashe said. They had been on Felix’s bed, inches away from each other, jerking one another off. Ashe was quick to climb onto the floor instead. “I’ll do it myself, I-I just need you to finish on me. And tell me...how it looks. Talk about it.”

“Ashe,” Felix deadpanned. Was that disgust, or disbelief?

“I know, I know,” Ashe said, flushed. He was on his knees, and Felix had turned to him, bewildered. “It’s bad, I know, but I-I really like it, Felix. Please.”

“Fine...” Ashe moved to get into a position that was becoming more and more familiar to him: one hand in his pants, one hand on his lover. However, Felix swatted his hand away, then—to Ashe’s unexpected delight—began to touch himself. “I’ll do it. I was already there when you stopped me, anyway.”

“Sorry,” Ashe breathed.

“You sure are sorry,” Felix chuckled, a bit cruelly. Ashe thought it’d be the end of it, but as Felix moved his hand, he kept talking. “You’re a slut begging for me to cum on you. You’re as sorry as they come.”

That was different,  _ way _ different, from Sylvain’s brand of dirty talk. But, Goddess, it was going straight to Ashe’s boner, still tingling from Felix’s touch. “I am, I am, I’m sorry. Please, Felix—”

“You’re a good-for-nothing slut,” Felix spat. Ashe felt embarrassment, shame, but it wasn’t a cold, crawling sensation. It was hot, sticky, spreading throughout him until he knew it was showing all over his body. Felix’s voice sounded a bit choked up when he continued on. “A face like yours, and you’re—you’re begging for me to cum on it? Huh?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Ashe begged. “Please, Felix, do it, please...”

Felix looked like he wanted to say something, but it died on his lips. His sighs sounded more like growls, a low rumble in his chest. Ashe finished before Felix did, just from the  _ anticipation, _ knowing what was coming to him. Ashe was already spilling into his hand when Felix’s cum finally hit him, but that was alright by him. His mind seemed to turn away from his own climax, tuning into Felix’s. Felix had hurled those nasty words at him, just to finish on his face, painting a portrait of the allegations he knew to be true: Ashe was certainly a slut.

But Sylvain’s words were in his mind, too; he was a pretty boy, with pretty eyes, letting his pretty face be soiled. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had become addicted, whether he liked it or not, and he couldn’t think of a better purpose for a pretty, freckled face like his.

“Perfect,” Ashe said, gushing even as Felix dried himself out. He couldn’t help the disappointment that washed over him when he realized Felix was done, but he could feel some of it trickling down his cheek, tickling his already-sensitive skin. “That was perfect, Felix.”

Felix looked down at him, a snarl on his face. Still, his pleasure was evident. “You look a mess. Don’t you want a handkerchief, or something?”

“Well, actually...” Ashe drummed his fingers on his thigh—the fingers of the hand that wasn’t covered in his own seed, of course. “I was wondering if you could give me a little more?”

“Hmph.” Felix seemed disenchanted, but Ashe knew he would be ready to go in no time...with the proper technique, of course. “Sure. Let me cover up those dumb freckles of yours while I’m at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for my cowardice. i got too tired to write them all nutting on him at the same time and that, i will forever regret


End file.
